MIS AMIGAS
by wolfy odonell
Summary: seremos amigas por siempre pase lo que pase, esa promesa hicimos ese dia... si llego a faltar en este mundo, ¿que pasara con ustedes chicas? me preocupan... POV PEACH mal summary


**bueno no tenia nada que hacer, y hace tanto noescribia, por que todo lo que realizo es caca, y les traje mas caca hoy pero esta vez no es romantica ni yaoi SDFDSDF juzguenme 3**

* * *

Recuerdo todo tan vívidamente, sobre todo lo recuerdas las cosas cuando has vivido tan poco, mi vida duro escasos 1o años, pero los vivi al máximo, con mis mejores amigas, ellas las tenia desde lo años, eran las mejores, siempre haciéndome reír a cada momento, recuerdo todo sobre el dia de mi muerte y hasta hoy casi 7 años después de eso, les platicare mi historia mi nombre es peach, y pase toda mi infancia con dos chicas de mi escuela, la mas alta de pelo rubio se llama samus es muy valiente y audaz y casi siempre hace que nos metamos en problemas, pero es una chica de corazón valiente y aventurera se que llegara lejos, la otra se llama zelda, su pelo es castaño y suele ser bastante seria, pero cuidado con hacerla enfadar ya que su humor es bastante sensible, ellas son mis dos mejores amigas.

Ese dia… era un hermoso atardecer, ellas estaban esperándome en la colina donde solíamos jugar, pero esta vez seria diferente les tenia una gran sorpresa, mi padre es joyero, asi que decidio regalarme 3 colguijes con forma de estrella, estaba mas que feliz, le daría uno a samus y zelda el otro lo conservaría yo, eso significaría que nadie ni nada rompería nuestra amistad,

Al darle los paquetes, ambas los abrieron y se sorprendieron al ver los colguijes, y les mostre el mio y les dije

-se los regalo, pero con una condición

Ellas estaban encantadas y sonrientes por mi regalo, y me dijeron

-¿Cuál?

-que siempre seamos amigas ¿vale?, no quiero que nada rompa nuestra amistad

Samus puso una sonrisa enorme y alegremente dijo

-no seas boba obviamente si

Las tres nos hechamos a reir, y levantando nuestros colguijes al cielo, nos prometimos ser siempre amigas pase lo que pase.

Pasaron los días seguíamos disfrutando nuestra infancia normalmente, esta vez veníamos de jugar en un parque, estaba lloviendo, y veníamos platicando sobre ropa tranquilamente, ya que samus traía un paraguas que bien abarcaba a las tres sin que la lluvia nos pudiera mojar.

Apenas poco después paro la lluvia, y salio el sol, ya que hacia un poco de calor las 3 fuimos por un helado, zelda y samus venían discutiendo sobre que proyecto hacer para la clase, yo suelo quedarme callada en sus discusiones ya que por lo general duran mucho tiempo, mientras samus quería hacer un simple volcán de bicarbonato, zelda quería hacer una granja de hormigas, todo iba bien, mas o menos iban diciendo

-sigo pensando que unagranja de hormigas nos pondrá un diez

- no seas boba zelda, una granja es mucho trabajo, el volcan por otra parte nos asegura un diez sin tanto esfuerzo

-pero

-oh vamos zelda no seas idiota…

Justo en ese momento samus le dio un pequeño empujonsito amistoso a zelda, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que su helado fuera a dar al suelo. Yantes de que samus pudiera disculparse, zelda se volteo violentamente a ella y la empujo bastante fuerte haciendo que a samus también se le callera su helado, asi que samus también se molesto y se volteo hacia zelda empezando a forcejearse y pelear ambas molestas, diciendo cosas horribles una de la otra como

-eres una estúpida, siempre tengo que aguantar tus idioteces niña idiota

-si soy tan idiota ¿Por qué me sigues hablando? Estúpida tu que no aguantas una broma

Las cosas iban de mal en peor y yo no sabia que hacer, cuando de repente por los forcejeos de ambas el colguije que le di a samus salio volando, tenia que tomarlo no quería que se perdiera, y sin pensarlo dos veces ssali corriendo por el, antes de que alguien mas lo tomara, ya agachada para tomarlo escuche un estruendoso timbre de un camoin, al voltear a mi derecha vi a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, el parachoques de un gigantesco camión, de ahí en mas todo fue negro.

Cuando desperté no sabia donde estaba, estaba muy triste el lugar todos vestían de negro y mi madre lloraba… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todos están tristes? Logre dicvisar amis amigas, ellas también llevavban un vestido negro y se encontraban frente a un altar, ¿de quien será?, me acerque corriendo hacia ellas, y pude ver que la de la foto en el altar era yo… ¿eso significaba que estaba muerta?

Antes de poder caer en cuenta de mi situación, zelda comenzó a decir algo

-todo es tu culpa

Era casi un susurro, samus la volteo a ver preocupada… y zelda comenzó a gritar esta vez

-¡todo es tu maldita culpa samus!

Zelda comenzó a llorar descosolada, y samus solo puso una cara de espanto, mientras zelda aun gritaba cosas horribles hacia samus

-¡estupida! ¡Por qué no te moriste tu mejor!

Zelda tapo su rostro para poder llorar mas, y ocultar sus lagrimas, samus solo se quedo observando preocupada, aguantando su llanto, y el shock de la situación, no la dejaba moverse

Zelda fue cruel, ella no media sus palabras… claro que no fue culpa de samus, mi muerte no fue culpa de nadie, ni yo sabría que eso pasaría

Al dia siguiente, me presente en espíritu fuera de la escuela, era un dia nublado, estábamos en temporada de lluvias, las 3 estábamos acostumbradas a llevar solo un paraguas para poder compartirlo e irnos juntas a casa… estaba a punto de empezar a llover y pude ver que samus estaba fuera de la escuela esperando a zelda, eso ¿significa que alfin se recpnciliaron? Me alegraría mucho saber eso, no quiero que peleen, después de todo juramos ser mejores amigas siempre…

Cuando zelda sale viene platicando con otra chica de nuestro salón, tiene el paraguas, espero que vaya con samus, pero al salir pasa de largo ve a samus pero finge que no esta ahí… la esta ignorando… ¿Por qué haces eso zelda?, samus solo agacha su cabeza y la lluvia comienza a hacerse presente, y mi amiga rubia corre, pero esta vez es diferente ella esta llorando, jamas en mi vida la había visto llorar, parece que esta muy mal ¿es acaso mi culpa? No quise que mis amigas pelearan por mi culpa… al dia siguiente samus no fue a la escuela, sus padres arreglaban los papeles para que ella fuera transferida de escuela y jamás volvi a saber de ella…

¿Qué paso conmigo después? Nada. Soy un alma en pena, un anima que no encuentra su objetivo, me encuentro tirada en la calle, no siento, no como, no rio, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, soy un perfecto ejemplo de la nada… nadie podría notar jamas que existo, estoy tumbada en una calle y un pequeño gato negro se recuesta ami lado… bueno almenos parece notarme, pero nocambia nada… ya que eso soy nada…

Pasa un instante y una sombra de alguien que camina frente ami me invade, al voltear a ver al dueño de esa sombra, veo una chica muy hermosa, bastante atractiva con ropa bastante linda y su cabello rubioto mado por una coleta… sin duda conozco a esta mujer, notengo nada mejor que hacer asi que la seguire.

Ya vamos por medio camino, ella entro a una escuela medio superior… hay muchos muchachos, esta escuela se ve genial, como me hubiera gustado estar aquí con mis amigas, pero ellas ya deben haber olvidado lo sucedido…

La chica a la que segui se detiene, ella se queda viendo un cartel de club escolar tiene muchos estrellas, sin duda mi figura favorita me trae recuerdos, la mujer empieza caminar adentro de la institución, recorriendo pasillos y salones hasta que se detiene frente la puerta de un salony la abre despacio

Y al abrirlo solo hay una chica ahí, de pelo castaño, piel blanca y hermosos ojos azules, ella sin duda alguna es zelda quien voltea a ver quien abrió la puerta, la rubia solo se sorprende al verla, y sale del lugar caminando aprisa con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes… pero algo la detiene.. zelda corrió a sontener su mano…

Esperen un momento la rubia es… la chica a la que segui.. es samus… samus da la vuelta nuevamente sorprendida y antes de que pueda decir algo… las lagrimas empiezan a salir a borbotones del rostro de zelda… ella con la voz llorosa comienza a hablar

-lo siento… en verdad lo siento.. perdóname por favor… samus lo siento

Samus se queda callada.. por un momento, ella también quiere llorar, pero la tonta como siempre jamas dejara que alguien la ve asi.. lentamente le dirige su mirada completamente a zelda… con ambas manos toma la mano de la castaña y tranquilamente le dice

-no pasa nada… no hay nada que perdonar

Por primera vez en años… siento algo… un liquido recorre mis mejillas…. ¿estoy llorando? ellas… ellas al fin… están bien… se perdonaron…. Me siento feliz.. muy feliz

Zelda se deja caer al suelo pidiendo disculpas, y samus arrodillada… escuchando la y consolándola, paso un buen rato en lo que platicaron después de que ambas, estaban mejor, quedaron para verse esa noche, en la colina en la que siempre solíamos jugar… hablarían de temas que tenían que decirse…

Y ya entrada la noche, las encontré ahí, hablaron del pasado y de que habían hecho de casi 7 años sin verse.. me alegre por ellas alfin se reconciliaron, zelda le mostro a samus que aun tenia su colguije, en un collar.. wow 7 años y no se ha olvidado demi, eso es alagador, samus sonrio y le mostro que ella aun tenia su colguije pero como un arete… ella tampoco me olvido… como quiero a estas chicas…

-asi que ¿volvemos a ser amigas?

Dice zelda sonriendo y samus le contesta

-jamas dejamos de serlo

Eso, eso quería oir, seremos amigas siempre verdad… me siento en paz me siento alegre.. puedo irme en paz ahora… un brillo comienza a invadirme, es hora de dejar este mundo lo se, estoy por irme.. pero solo una ultima cosa me queda por decir

-gracias amigas

Ambas voltean desconcertadas en dirección ami voz, pero no ven a nadie, ya no estoy ahí, ni física ni espiritualmente, ahora en un lugar mejor, soy otra estrella en el cielo, que cuidara a mis amigas desde arriba

* * *

**bien juzguenme ¿que tal?**


End file.
